Two World Boys
by TheYMR21
Summary: BoyxBoy PoorxRich blah blah blah


**_Well this is my first attempt at a writing a script enjoy! _**

**_Please Review, I'd like to read what you think of it. :)_**

* * *

><p>MAX (old)<p>

In Iowa, I was the poor misbehaving kid who was raised in a broken home. At eight my mom left during the night and left me, my dad and my baby sister Abby alone and miserable. At ten I robbed a convenience store and me being the idiot and thinking (yes I got away with it!) and sure enough I got caught four blokes away. Yeah, stupid huh? Well anyways let's continue, when I was twelve I got into a gang called snake eye; it was nothing, really. You had to jump a rich kid or two and then you get in. I myself jumped four big jocks and got named Two Fist; the reason is because in two punches the person was unconscious. Well let me show you when everything went spiralling crazy in my life. It all started…

Iowa September 1962,

Monday Morning 7:00 am

DAD

(Screams from kitchen) Max get up, it's time for breakfast!

MAX

(Groans and stretches)

DAD

(Screams from kitchen) You up yet, boy?

MAX

(Yells as he sits up) I'm up, Dammit!

Max gets dressed and enters the kitchen to see his dad sitting in his chair with the paper and his little sister eating her pancakes. He sits down and stares at his pancakes for a moment and starts eating.

ABBY (little sister)

(Looks up at her brother smiling) Did you sleep well, Max?

MAX

(Smiles at her) Well somewhat I dreamt that I fell twice. (Chuckles)

ABBY

(Chuckles) Really?

MAX

Yeah it sucked!

DAD

(Behind the paper) Watch your language boy, I didn't raise no punk

MAX

Yeah ya raised an angel (mimics a halo above his head)

ABBY

(Tries to cover her laugh with her hand)

After breakfast, Max and Abby walked to school. Abby's school was a block away and his was three.

ABBY

You gonna be okay today, Max? (Worried tone)

MAX

Yeah ABBY, why'd you ask?

ABBY

Well I don't want you to get hurt like last month.

MAX

(Sighs) Don't worry your little head sis, nothings gonna happen promise. (Puts hands in pockets)

ABBY

Okay, I'll see you after school bye love you! (runs off in the school yard)

* * *

><p>FORENTA HIGHSCHOOL<p>

SCHOOL YARD

MAX

Hey boys, what's up?

JESSE

Well Two Fist you're the new leader, cause Paul got two caps in his chest.

MAX

What the hell happened?

JESSE

The moron thought it'd be cool to piss some fucking druggie off. (Sighs angrily)

MAX

(Shakes his head and lights up a cigarette) What a fucking idiot, even I know not to fuck with one of them psychos.

LUCKY

Yeah well we got other problems.

MAX

What are ya talking about, Lucky?

LUCKY

We gots us a new rich guy at school this year.

MAX

Who the hell is he? And where's he from?

LUCKY

His name is a, is a. (snapes his fingers thinking)

BRUCE

His name is Alex Hale and his from a town in Maine.

JESSE

And how the hell do you know about him?

BRUCE

I got my sources and that's all I'm saying. (folding his arms)

BELL RINGS

MAX

Let's go before I get kicked out school for being late.

They all go inside and head to their classes. Max entered history to find one seat left beside a now identified Alex Hale. He sat down and the boy didn't even look like a rich kid per say. He had brown short hair with a small tinge of blond in it. He looked so small and fragile. Then Max continued looking for anything that made the guy look at least a bit manlier so to speak. Then Max saw the boy's eyes were blue they looked so attractive even his appearance was... Max sat up straight shocked at what he thought. Then the teacher walked in just in time save him from his mind.

TEACHER

You will be paired up with the person next to you for this project. This project is on making a new law that will make things better in our country. It could be on rights, criminal law, political, whatever floats your boat.

ALEX

Well I guess we're partners then (Shyly)

MAX

Yeah, so what law are we gonna invent?

ALEX

Well we could make rights for poor or homeless people.

MAX

(Awkward tone) Okay then, good or bad?

ALEX

Good.

MAX

Alright, we have poor people and good, that's a good, okay

ALEX

Yeah, sure (Blushes)

After school, Max saw Alex looking alarmingly pale, so he ran up to him.

MAX

Hey Alex, you okay?

ALEX

(Turns to Max) I'm not sure, well these guys came up to me and told me they were gonna jump me later and one was playing with a pocket knife, so yeah. (Scratches the back of his head nervously)

MAX

Okay, well do you want me to walk with ya, they won't try to hurt me.

ALEX

If you don't mind?

MAX

I don't mind, so don't worry. (Laughs)

They walked down town and decided to stop for a coke. They sat down and talked for a bit. Both realized that they had many things in commune, both love blue and green; love the Beatles; they love pranking, eating lemons and car racing.

MAX

Yeah I love eating lemons in front of the guys they make these faces, you'd laugh.

ALEX

I use to do it in front of my mom, she would give me this look okay it looked like this (makes face) and my aunt would laugh at us and tell me "to quite grossing your mother out!" (Mimics aunt's voice)

MAX

(Laughs) Well can I ask you something?

ALEX

Sure go ahead.

MAX

You always talk about your mom, but where's your dad?

ALEX

(Looks down at the coke and sighs) Well he left last year and never came back.

MAX

Damn, I'm sorry dude.

ALEX

Don't be it's nothing.

MAX

Well to make us even my mom left us in the middle of the night I was eight and my baby sister Abby was one year old. We never heard from her and our dad always said that she left because she had to. Don't ask because I have no clue.

ALEX

People are complicated aren't they?

MAX

Yeah they are. Well we should get ya home.

ALEX

Sure, let's go. (Smiles shyly and gets up.)

Max paid for the drinks and both boys walked out of the dinner, laughing at a joke that Alex said. Max felt good inside for once; he was helping someone he just met. They walked three blocks when Max saw Lucky and Bruce walking towards their way.

MAX

Alex, follow me.

ALEX

Okay, lead the way.

Max grabbed the boys hand and led him behind a huge bush. Max watched his two buds walk closer and closer.

LUCKY

Miss Coleman is always up my ass, Bruce.

BRUCE

Tell me about it Mister Thomas in math class was being a prick. If I ever see him out of school alone I'm jumping the bastard.

ALEX

(Whispers) That's the guy that said he'd jump me. (Points at Lucky)

MAX

(Whispers) His name is Lucky, he can be a prick sometimes, thrust me.

ALEX

(Nods and watches the two boys walk pass them)

Max made sure that both his friends had turned the corner to safely come out with Alex. Alex looked down to find Max still holding his hand and blushed. Max didn't seem to notice and started walking.

ALEX

You can let go of my hand if you'd like. (Shyly)

MAX

Oh (stops and let's go of the boys hand) sorry I ...ah forgot.

ALEX

(Smiles) Don't worry Max!

They walked for another few blocks and made it to Alex's house safe and sound.

ALEX

(Smiles warmly) Thank you for the drink and for getting me home in one piece, Max.

MAX

(Grins and a slight blush appears on his cheeks) No problem, I'm glad I could help.

ALEX

I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay.

MAX

Yeah, 'til tomorrow.

ALEX

(Walks up to the door and turns) Bye Max. (Enters the house)

MAX

(Walks a few steps backwards and whispers) Bye Alex. (Turns on his heels and walks home)

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE HOUSE 8:00pm<p>

Max enters the house and sees Abby sleeping in her favourite pink and purple blanket. He walks up to her and brings her to her room. When he was done putting her in bed he disposed a kiss on her cheek and forehead; went off to look for his father. He enters the kitchen to see his father calculating bills.

MAX

(Leans up against the fridge) Hey dad, how was your day?

DAD

(Looks up at his son and smiles) hello son, my day went pretty good, up until now. This damn bills (Chuckles)

MAX

Yeah I can imagine (pauses for a moment) I could get a job dad to help with the bills.

DAD

No, boy you don't have to your fourteen not twenty, you shouldn't even worry about it. It'll be fine alright.

MAX

Alright dad, but if anything let me know okay?

DAD

I'll let you know (Smiles warmly)

MAX

(Yawns) I think I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight dad.

DAD

Goodnight son.

It's been four months since he met Alex and they've become close friends. Every day for two months now Max was having feelings for Alex that were more romantic, but when a feeling like that appeared Max would mentally freak and push the feeling aside aggressively. And go on with his day. His friends Lucky, Jesse and Bruce tried to get along with Alex the best they could.

* * *

><p>DECEMBER 1962,<p>

JESSE

You know, Max we should hang out tonight at Donny's ridge all four of us. You know like old times and well Alex won't last five minutes there. (He and Lucky laugh)

LUCKY

Ya he's like a sissy! (Laughs)

BRUCE

Shut the hell up Lucky, the boy's alright and for his safety Max, he shouldn't come.

MAX

Yeah you're right Bruce and Lucky watch your tongue boy. (points finger.)

LUCKY

Oh does Two Fits have a man crush! (Laughs and both Jesse and him make kissy faces at him.)

BRUCE

(Yells) LUCKY! Shut that damn trap of yours before I do and Jesse stop encouraging him. (Points his finger angrily.)

JESSE and LUCKY

(Whine) Alright!

After that Jesse and Lucky went to Donny's ridge. Max was left with Bruce. He was a big man, but was like a father to the gang. They nicknamed him Pops. He was twenty-three and he was smart and wise. Max looked up to him since the first day he became a member of Snake Eye. Bruce took care of Max when he was hurt or needed personal advice. Max could never thank him enough even if he tried.

They walked to an old abandon house and sat on the stairs gazing at the river.

BRUCE

Max, are you alright?

MAX

(Looks up at Bruce) Yeah, why do ya ask?

BRUCE

Well I've been seeing some change in your behaviour and personality lately.

MAX

Really well don't worry Pops.

BRUCE

Well I am worried cause I'm the one who made you leader. (Sighs) I want you to know that if you ever need to talk I'm here for you, alright?

MAX

I know Pops, you made me leader but why?

BRUCE

Why not, you're smart, clever, cunning, brave and stubborn. (Laughs)

MAX

Thanks especially for the last one. (Chuckles)

BRUCE

We should go before the two idiots get in trouble.

MAX

(Laughs) Yeah, let's go.

After Donny's ridge, Max went straight to bed a little tipsy.

MAX'S Dream

_Alex laying on his bed smiling softly and gazing up at him. Max smiled at the sight and slowly made his way to his bed. He took off his shirt and throws it on the other side of the room. Then Alex got up on his knees still on the bed; ran a hand over Max's muscular chest and stomach. While Max placed his arm around the boy`s neck and kisses a trail down the boy's jawline and claims Alex's lips passionately. Alex brings Max down on top of him. The kisses get more and more passionate; and Max felt Alex wonder down his face, neck, chest, stomach and now waistband. The boy unbuttons Max`s jeans and now he starts pulling down the zipper… _

_[my first lemon scene XD]_

DAD

Max! (Yells from door way)

MAX

(Jumps and looks at his dad shocked) Yeah, what?

DAD

I screamed for you to come to breakfast about five times, boy.

MAX

Oh, sorry dad I'm getting up.

His dad leaves his bedroom just in time or he would have seen his son's problem.

MAX

(Looks down blushes heavily) Oh shit, this is just wrong, wrong, wrong! (Shakes his head and runs to the bathroom.)

Fifteen minutes later, Max was dressed and sitting on the couch with his breakfast plate. His father went to work earlier and Abby was sitting at her pink table eating with her teddy bear Cleo. It was a rainy Saturday morning and Max was flipping throw channels; there was nothing on. He heard a knock on the door and before he could say anything Lucky and Jesse walked in with Bruce on their tails giving them a lecture on manners.

BRUCE

You're supposed to wait for the person to say "come in!" not just walk in like you're the king of the damn world.

MAX

It's okay Pops.

ABBY

(Runs in the living room) Good morning guys

BRUCE

Good morning Abby, how are ya?

JESSE and LUCKY

Hey girly! (Grins)

ABBY

I'm good, what brings you to our house? (Sits on Bruce's lap)

JESSE

We just had to see you, we've missed you princess Abby. (Fake pouts)

ABBY

You're weird Jesse! (Giggles)

MAX

Abby can you go to your room please; I'll call you when you can come back okay?

ABBY

Alright! (Runs to her room)

Jesse and Lucky sit on each side of Max. Lucky steals the remote from Max's hand.

MAX

So what brings you to my neck of the woods?

LUCKY

Well there's gonna be a gang of rich kids who are gonna be at the drive in tonight and we thought you might want to come do some dirty work.

MAX

Hm, like what exactly?

JESSE

Well me and Lucky thought about maybe jumping a few.

MAX

Well, I'll go but no fighting I made Abby a little promise.

BRUCE

Good boy, learn from him, you two.

JESSE and LUCKY

Yeah, yeah Pops!

A little while later all three were gone, Max called Abby to the living room and both watched Mickey Mouse until their dad came home. That night Max went to the drive in with his three friends as planned. They watched some crappy romance movie. After the movie, all four of them walked up to what looked like a fight? Max heard a familiar voice and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

ALEX

Stop it, quite hitting him.

Max ran towards the scene as did his friends. He saw Alex get punched in the noise and hit the ground screaming in pain. That's when Max became Two Fits, he knocked the guy out cold and the guy's friends started hitting. Lucky, Jesse and Bruce started fighting off some of the guys on him. The guy's friends ran off with him. Max had a busted lip and cheek bone, but ran to Alex and checked his nose.

MAX

Your nose is broken, come on I'll bring you to the hospital. (Lifted Alex up and brought him to Bruce's truck.)

BRUCE

Get in! (Got into the truck)

MAX

Let me help you up. (Alex accepted)

They got to the hospital and they took them in an observation room. Three hours later the doctors let them go. Alex fell asleep on the hospital bed so Max carried him to the truck.

BRUCE

So is he going to be fine?

MAX

Yeah, the doctor a lined his nose again and gave him a pain killer and four more to take home. (Looking down at Alex made him feel guilty for not moving quicker.)

BRUCE

(Gave Max a concerned look) It wasn't your fault Max, don't put yourself down.

MAX

I know, but I could have moved quicker or something.

BRUCE

(Stared at the young man) Max, do you like him?

MAX

Well yeah, don't you?

BRUCE

Yeah, but that's not what I meant. Do you love him?

MAX

(Stopped so quickly he almost dropped Alex) I ah…

BRUCE

Max, I don't judge you and I never will; tell me what's happening in that head of yours.

MAX

I'm not!

BRUCE

Max, I know you, your lying. I know you like him I can see it in your behaviour. I remember, before Alex came to town and you saw someone get hit like that; it could have been Jesse or Lucky and you wouldn't have done what you did for him.

MAX

Well that is sort of true.

BRUCE

You look happy and confortable when your around him. It makes me happy to see you like that ya know. Cause I never saw you happy like that since I've known you.

MAX

Really?

BRUCE

Yes, really. (Smiles and chuckles)

MAX

(Laughs as he places Alex in the truck and enters) Alright maybe there have been moments that I feel something but I push it away fast so I don't freak out.

BRUCE

(Starts the truck) Max you can't run from yourself forever, trust me I know.

MAX

What do you mean? (They leave the hospital)

BRUCE

Well there was this girl that I loved and she was rich; I was poor. So I always push every little feeling I had for her away and when she came up to me and asked me If I wanted to go to the drive in with her I rejected her. (Sighs with a pained expression) I felt like an ass and I hated myself for saying no. Now she's married to some dumb ass prick and has two kids with him.

MAX

(Frowns) I'm sorry Pops, I didn't know. (Looking at Bruce)

BRUCE

Don't be, I fucked up my life; ice cube chance in hell that I'm letting you, become me.

Max was at a loss for words; he had Alex cuddling his shoulder in his sleep and he never felt happier. He felt sorry for Pops, but couldn't do anything about it.

MAX

Thanks Pops for everything you ever done for me.

BRUCE

(Smiled) It was my pleasure, you're like a son to me, and I hope you know that. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. I'd even risk my life to save you, that's how much I love ya.

MAX

(Smiled)

* * *

><p>They arrived at Alex's house, Max lifted him up and Bruce knocked on the door.<p>

ALEX'S MOM

Hello, who are you?

BRUCE

Good Evening ma'am, we brought your son home, he was in a nasty fight tonight, but he'll be alright.

MAX

Here he is ma'am. (Bring the boy to his mother)

ALEX'S MOM

Oh my god, Lex. Can you bring him up stairs I'll show you where to go.

MAX

Sure, lead the way.

BRUCE

I'll be in the truck.

MAX

Okay, I'll be there in a minute.

Alex's mother led him up stairs to her son's room. When she opened the door, Max saw a picture that Alex took of them a month ago on the night stand beside his bed. The woman told him to put her son carefully on the bed. He obeyed then he saw the woman looking at him.

ALEX'S MOM

You look like the boy on the picture. (Points at the picture on the night stand.)

MAX

That's me ma'am, I'm Max Waters. (Smile shyly.)

ALEX'S MOM

I am happy to meet you not many people talk to my son, but he is very fond of you. Lex talks about you non-stop.

MAX

(Blushes) Really?

ALEX'S MOM

Yes, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, young man.

MAX

Don't worry about it. (Chuckles) I don't want to seem rude or disrespectful, but my friend is waiting for me.

ALEX'S MOM

Oh don't worry; go, thank you for taking care of my son, Max.

MAX

No problem, oh before I forget here are his pain meds (hands them the woman) the doctor told me to tell you there is one for each day and that he has to take it with food.

ALEX'S MOM

You brought him to a doctor, oh thank you (kisses his cheeks).

MAX

It's my pleasure. Goodnight ma'am. (Ran to the truck and got in.)

BRUCE

I'll take you home and talk to your dad, about your busted face.

MAX

Thanks Pops.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Max's house, his father was waiting for him on the porch with a beer in his hand and he didn't look happy. Both boys got out of the truck and Max's father stood up; crossed his arms.<p>

DAD

Where have you been and what happened to your face, and hands? Did you get into a fight again; you told me you stopped doing that boy! (Yelling angrily)

Before Max could say anything Bruce cut him off.

BRUCE

Max, go inside and sleep. Me and your father are gonna have a chat. (Staring at Mr. Waters, with a neutral expression.)

MAX

Okay, thanks Bruce and goodnight. (Walks pass his dad) Goodnight dad.

When both men were left alone, they sat down on the steps and kept silent.

BRUCE

You shouldn't be hard on him, Jasper he's only 15 and if I remember correctly my mother said that you and him are exactly alike.

DAD

Yeah we are and I don't want him to be like me, Bruce. I really don't. (Frowns)

BRUCE

Jasper, he thinks that you're the best father he could ever have. You stayed and fought for your family, Lily didn't.

DAD

Do you wanna know something stupid?

BRUCE

Alright, shoot.

DAD

I'm still in love with her after all these years. I hate it.

BRUCE

She was your first love and it's very understandable that you still have feelings for her, but don't let it jeopardize your relationship with your kids.

DAD

(Sighs and nods) You sure are a smart boy Bruce, you should be a councillor.

BRUCE

You're not the first to say that. (Both chuckle)

DAD

Good, cause you should. (Smiles) Sometimes I feel like I don't know my own kids any more. Max has changed these past few months and Abby is becoming a little lady with a hell load of opinions. (Chuckles) I miss the days when me and my kids would just go to the river and throw rocks for fun. It was the most fun we ever had together.

BRUCE

I know Max told me loads of stories about it. And Jasper your kids will grow and change it's normal to feel the way you do but don't let it control everything. Give it time and your kids will show their true colours and then you'll know them better then they know themselves. I have to go check on dumb and dumber. So we'll talk some more later alright?

DAD

Sure thanks Bruce and have a good night.

Bruce waves and gets in his truck and leaves.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING (Sunday)<p>

ABBY

(Saw Max's face) Max what happened?

MAX

Nothing Abby just helped someone in trouble.

ABBY

You fought when you promised you wouldn't!

MAX

Abby, one of my friends got hit and he didn't do anything wrong.

ABBY

Which friend Lucky, Jesse or Bruce?

MAX

It wasn't those three it was Alex!

ABBY

Alex, who's that? I never saw him or heard of him before.

MAX

He's a close friend of mine I met him at school.

DAD

Who's the new close friend?

ABBY

His name is Alex.

MAX

He's name is Alex Hale, he moved here from Maine when school started.

DAD

Oh, he must be Tara Hale's son. She works with me, she's a nice lady.

MAX

Yeah, I know I met her last night.

After lunch, Max walked to the Donny's ridge and sat on a broken tree. He stayed there for hours thinking and looking around. Until he heard a noise coming from the bush. It was four feet to his right. Max searched with his eyes, but there was nothing there. Then out of nowhere a boy comes out of the bush struggling to get free. Max runs to him and is face to face with none other than Alex.

MAX

Let me help you. (Pull's the vines away and frees Alex.)

ALEX

Thanks Max. (Smiling)

A few minutes later their sitting side by side quietly wishing that one of them would speak.

MAX

So how's your nose?

ALEX

It hurts but the pain meds help. (Looks at Max and smile's shyly) Thank you for everything last night, It was really nice of you.

MAX

(Looks at Alex and smiles) It was no problem, I ju-

Before Max could finish his sentence Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

MAX

(Gazes at the boy beside him with eyes wide open) I ah… (Chuckles) wasn't expecting that, but that was great.

ALEX

(Chuckles and kisses him again.) And that?

MAX

Ah… One minute. (Places both hands on Alex's cheeks and kisses him passionately.) That's much better (Grinning wildly.)

When both boys turn their heads they see Max's friends.

MAX

(Whispers) Oh crap!

LUCKY

(Yelled angrily) What the hell is this!

JESSE

(Chuckles) Pay up Lucky!

BRUCE

You two come on let's leave them be.

LUCKY

They made me lose ten bucks! (Jesse laughs)

BRUCE

That your problem, not mine.

Max gives Alex a look I-am-confused-and-a-little-shocked.

ALEX

It seems like your friends don't mind at all.

MAX

Yeah… it's weird, I taught for a minute that Lucky was gonna kill me!

ALEX

(Chuckles and places his head on Max's shoulder.) Did you know how long I have wanted to kiss you? (Shyly and blushes) since the first time we became friends.

MAX

(Quirks his brow) Really?

ALEX

(Nods)

MAX

(Kisses Alex's cheek and smiles when the boy blushes redder)

ALEX

I like you Max and I think I'm falling deeper.

MAX

(Brushes Alex's cheek) Same here, I'm glad you came from those bushes. (Chuckles)

ALEX

(Laughs) Really, well so am I! (Smiles happily)

**_To Be Continued_... **

**So what did you think so far? **

**I know the chapter wtv is long i didn't feel like splitting it up by doc so sue me!**

**Gin: (Signiture Grin) Bai bai!**


End file.
